


Untamed beauty of Wildflowers

by Princessbetty18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice and Hal are good parents, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sick Betty Cooper, Sick Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, im sorry, not your typical riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbetty18/pseuds/Princessbetty18
Summary: Elizabeth Cooper, who goes by Betty, had an ordinary life. She was growing  up with everything she ever wanted. She had two loving parents who were successful journalists, an older sister who she adored and an older brother who she annoyed.  Betty was loved and cherished by the whole town. She loved Riverdale and Riverdale loved her. Betty loved her life until she didn't. Until she got the worse news of her young life. How will she cope? Everything goes down hill until she meets a boy. How can one boy change her life completely.orBetty and Jughead deal with being sick together.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I couldn't get this out of my head, I needed to write it. It's going to be sad at times and I cried writing some of this first part. 
> 
> xoxo

**“You belong among the wildflowers You belong in a boat out at sea You belong with your love on your arm You belong somewhere you feel free.”**  
**-Tom Petty**

Elizabeth Cooper, who goes by Betty, had an ordinary life. She was growing up with everything she ever wanted. She had two loving parents who were successful journalists, an older sister who she adored and an older brother who she annoyed. Betty was loved and cherished by the whole town. She loved Riverdale and Riverdale loved her. Her best friend lived next door to her, so she didn't have to go far when she was upset and needed to vent. Betty loved her life.

It all changed on the eve of her 13th birthday. Her mother noticed an area on her back that was a little off, red and a little purplish. It didn't feel like a bruise. It was bumpy and rigid. it concerned her. So, the next day she set up an appointment with the pediatrician, she couldn’t get her in for a few weeks, but it will have to do.

The day of her Doctor's appointment, Betty was in a mood, which was starting to become more common. Alice passed it off as Betty being a teenager, but deep down she thought it was something else.

“Mom” I don’t want to go. I feel fine.” Betty said as she whined to her mother. Betty wanted to go to the pool party Archie was throwing next door. If she missed it, she felt like it was the end of the world.

“Elizabeth, you have to, it’s just a check up. I've talked to Fred, he won’t end it until you get back, Archie won't allow it anyways.” her mother chuckled.

“Cause he loves me, momma.” Betty smiled.

Alice Cooper wasn't at all worried about Betty and the boy next door. They were friends, and he made Betty happy. But deep down she knew he would never be anything more. Call it mother's intuition.

“Of course, honey. Now car, please.” she said.

Betty nods and get’s in and buckles up.

The drive to the hospital doesn't take more than 15 minutes. Betty was occupied with counting down the time when she could be swimming, so the time went by fast.

It doesn't take long to get in to see the doctor. Betty sits at the exam table, giggling and care free. Her mood has certainly changed. Maybe she should ask the doctor about mood swings.

“Mrs. Cooper, what brings you in today?" Dr Patel asked as she walked through the door, shutting it behind her.

Alice raised Betty's shirt to show the doctor. “This, and also. Betty has been losing weight. It seems a little odd for a 13 year old.” she said. “Plus, she has been having mood swings, I know she is a teenager but this, i mean that isn’t Betty.” Mrs Cooper adds. “Also, Betty has been complaining of pain in her arms and legs” she said.

“Weight loss, that’s not uncommon, especially with someone as active as our Betty here. But this on the back does concern me.” she said. Dr. Petal starts to poke around. “Does that hurt?” She asked Betty.

“A little,” she said.

Dr Petal nods. “I’m just going to take a quick exam and then some blood so I can send it in for testing. Is that okay?” she asked Betty.

Betty nods. The Doctor checks Betty thoroughly. Alice watches everything, worried that there is something wrong.

“As for the mood swings, she is a teenager.” Dr Patel laughed.

“I know.” Alice smiled.

“Also, Betty is at the stage where she could be having growing pains which could be the cause of her arm and leg pain.” she said.

Alice nods.

“Okay, I have everything I need. Betty looks alright, I did notice some more bruising on her hips and calves. I’m going to write a prescription for some calcium pills. That should help with the bruising. Other than that, keep feeding her protein and see if that helps with the weight loss.” The doctor said,

”Thank you.” Alice said. “ Will you call us when the blood work comes back? I'm sorry to be a pain, but-” she looked to see where Betty was. “I feel like something isn't quite right.” Alice adds as she turns back to the doctor.

“You're no pain. Being worried is part of being a mother. And yes, I will have my office call and set up an appointment to go over the results.” Dr Patel said.

“Thanks again.” Alice said as she got Betty and went home.

~

Several weeks later, Alice finally received a call from the doctor’s office asking for her and her husband to come. Alice didn’t like the sound of that. So together they went. It took awhile to get Betty moving, she’s been sleeping more and not wanting to do much.

“Betty, I know you're tired. But the doctor will help.” Her father said.

Betty nods and gets in the car. She looks out the window and sees Archie running towards her.

“Betty.” he said.

“Not now, Archie. We're leaving, she can talk to you later.” Alice said.

“Okay, Mrs Cooper. Bye Betty.” He said, waving as he walked away.

Betty sighed, she missed her friend she just hasn’t been in the mood to see him, or anyone really.

At the hospital, they wait patiently. Dr Patel comes out and there is a woman with her. Hal grabs Alice's hand when he notices it starting to shake.

“Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Cooper. Thanks for coming here instead of my office. This is Doctor Sanderson.” Dr Patel said.

“So, Betty’s blood work came back bad didn’t it?” Alice asked as she played with Betty’s hair who laid in her lap.

“Mrs Cooper. There were some abnormalities in the samples. So I referred to Dr Sanderson to help me isolate and figure out what I was looking at” Dr Patel said.

“Okay?” Alice said.

“I am a Hematologist-oncologist-” Dr Sanderson said.

Alice gasped. “Cancer.” she said.

“Momma. I’m tired, can we go soon.” Betty asked.

“Hal?” Alice said.

“Betty, lets go to the gift shop and see if we can find something for you.” Hal said as he handed out his hand to Betty. He looked at Alice with fear in his eyes, a look she has never seen him give.

Tears flowed down her face. She took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready now.” she said to the doctor’s in front of her.

“Okay,” Dr. Sanderson said. “I specialize in blood cancers, specifically Leukemia. After testing and retesting your daughter's blood. I found that she is showing signs of Leukemia. For me to properly diagnose her completely. We need to do a bone marrow test.” she adds.

“Oh god.” Alice said as she cupped her mouth, holding her sobs in.

“I know this wasn't the news you were expecting, but once we determine what she has, we can start a course of treatment.” Dr Sanderson said.

“Okay. When do you want to do this?” Alice asked,

“Today if we can.” she said,

“Okay, that won't be a problem. I need to go find my husband,” Alice said.

“Here is my card, I'm located on the 3rd floor, past the pavilion. Come there after you find them.” Dr Sanderson said.

“Okay.” I will as Alice got up and walked away.

Alice has just received the worst news of her life. Her youngest has cancer. Today Alice felt defeated.

~

Alice went searching for her husband and daughter, she found them in the cafeteria. Hal notices her immediately and she shakes her head as he frowns.

Betty smiles at her. “I’m not afraid momma, it’s okay to tell me. I know what cancer is.” Betty said.

“Oh sweetie.” Alice said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. “I promise, everything will be alright.” she said. Alice looked up at her husband Hal who was in tears.

“What now?” he asked.

“Sweetie, we need to take you to get another test done. This isn’t going to be pleasant and it will be quite painful. But it needs to be done. It helps determine more, I guess. I don’t really know. I’m just-” Alice said, stopping mid sentence.

“Let’s go do this momma.” Betty said as she held out her hand to her.

Alice nods as she takes her hand, Betty turns around and offers her hand to her father. Alice knew she was strong, but this, she wasn’t expecting. Maybe she didn’t give her daughter enough credit.

They reached Dr. Sanderson's office and headed in. The Doctor is waiting for them.

“Is it okay to talk openly?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Alice said.

The doctor walks over to Betty and sits down next to her. “Okay, so I need to do a bone marrow biopsy to determine what type of Leukemia you have.” the doctor said.

“I thought I had cancer.” Betty said as she started to rock back and forth, nervously.

“Leukemia is a type of blood cancer.” Dr. Sanderson said.

“Am I going to die?” she asked. Betty heard her mother's breath hitch at her words. She turns and sees her mother and father embracing each other.

“Not if I can help it.” she said, “But first let me tell you what I want to do. That’s the biopsy. I’m going to numb a part of your hip. Then I’m going to stick a needle in your hip and insert it into the bone there, then take some bone marrow. I’m not going to lie. It will hurt.” she adds.

“Okay.” Betty said. “Can my mom and dad be with me?” she asked.

“Of course.” the doctor said.

Betty nods.

“I will go get everything set up. A nurse will be out in a few minutes to get you prepped.” Dr. Sanderson said.

“Okay, Thank you.” Alice said as the doctor got up and walked away.

Hal’s phone starts to ring. “It’s Polly.” he said as he got up and left the office.

“Momma?” Betty said.

“Yes, Sweetheart.” she said.

“I don’t want to die.” Betty said with tears in her eyes.

“I know sweetheart.” Alice said as she pulled Betty into her lap. They sat there and rocked together as Betty cried.

A few minutes later Hal comes back in. “Polly is stranded at Cheer practice and Chic is at football practice and he doesn’t know when he will be done. I need to go pick her up.” he said.

“Okay, what are you going to tell her.?” Alice asked.

“I have no clue, I’m not sure I should. I think we all need to set them down and let them know what’s going on together.” Hal said.

“I agree.” Alice said.

“I’ll pick up Polly and drop her off, then come back here.” Hal said.

“Okay.” Alice said as she got up and kissed Hal.

“Goodbye pumpkin. I’ll be back. Be strong for me okay.” he said to Betty.

“Okay, Daddy.” she said as Hal left.

~

A while later Betty sits on a table in a room, she’s dressed in a gown. Alice sits across from her in a chair.

A nurse comes in. “I’m just going to take your temperature and blood pressure.” she said.

“Okay.” Betty said.

She quickly does and leaves. Soon Dr. Sanderson came back.

“Okay, I’m going to inject a local anesthetic and it will numb the area, but first we will go to the biopsy room to do it.” she said.

“Okay.” Betty said as a nurse rolled a wheelchair into the room. She gets up and sits in the wheelchair as she is rolled to the other room. Her mother follows behind her.

Betty is put on a table on her stomach. It takes about 30 minutes before they feel confident that the anesthetic is working.

Step by step they tell Betty what they are doing, Once the needle hits her bone she starts to scream. Her mother is beside her holding her hand and whispering into her ear. “You're doing so good. Such a strong girl. I love you so much.” Alice said. Betty just sobs.

It breaks Alice’s heart, watching her youngest daughter in pain. She knows this is only the beginning, she's not sure she can do this. Alice knows she has to though, she has to be strong for Betty and her other children. There is no time to be weak.

After a while Betty is asleep in Alice’s arms as they wait for the doctor to come back.

The door opens and it’s Hal who is returning. “How is she doing?” he asked.

Alice looks up at him with tears in her eyes. “It was horrible, she was in so much pain.” she said.

“I’ll take her now.” He said as he sat down.

“I don’t want to disturb her, just yet.” She said.

He nods.

The doctor soon comes in. “Okay, I have sent this to our lab with a rush order, I should hear something back by tomorrow. I’ll call you then. I have written some prescriptions that I want Betty to start taking. Once I know what we are dealing with then we can start a treatment plan.” she said.

“Okay, Thank you.” Alice said.

“I know this is not what you expected and I can't even begin to know how you feel. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help her, okay?” Dr Sanderson said.

“I appreciate that?” Hal said. “It was nice to meet you and I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other.” he adds.

She nods, “here.” she said as she handed him some papers. “If you need anything, please call me.” she adds.

“We will.” Alice said.

Hal got up and picked Betty up out of Alice’s lap. “Hi daddy.” Betty smiled.

“Hi, pumpkin. Are you ready to go home?” he asked.

She nods.

They leave and go home.

~

Betty is laying on her sofa, when Chic comes home from football practice.

“She's on the couch again, why can't she sleep in her room?” he asked as he threw his bag down by the front door.

“Charles, that's enough.” Alice said as she walked by the stairs. “Polly, can you come down here please?” Alice asked as she yelled upstairs.

“What's going on?” Chic asked.

“Sit down and we will tell you.” Hal said.

Chic nods and sits down as Polly comes downstairs.

“What's up mom?” she asked.

“Polly, take a seat.” Alice said.

Betty opens her eyes when she hears all the noise. She sits up and her mother and father sit next to her.

“Why do you look sad? What's going on?” Polly asked, getting worried.

“Okay,” Alice sighed and took a deep breath. “So a few weeks ago I noticed some bruising on Betty’s back, she also has been losing weight and has been so tired. The doctor took some blood work. Today, we got called to meet up and go over the results.” Alice said as she looked at her older children who looked terrified. She wanted to cry, but she didn’t. Hal noticed her hesitation,

“So the results we found out were not good.” Hal said. “Your sister has Leukemia.” Hal adds.

Polly gasped and covered her mouth as she started to cry.

Chic turned completely white, he became sick to his stomach.

“Betty had a bone marrow biopsy today and tomorrow we will learn what type she has and the doctor can start their treatment.” Hal said.

“It’s going to be okay?” Betty said.

Both Polly and Chic get up and go and kneel in front of the sofa. Alice leans in and hugs Polly. Hal does the same with Chic and then they all hug Betty. The five of them embrace in a hug that shows unity.

“We will get through this together.” Alice said.

~

The next day Alice is doing some house work when the phone rings.

“Hello?” she said as she answered the phone.

“Mrs Cooper?”

“This is she.” she said.

“Hi, This is Doctor Sanderson”

“Oh. hello.” Alice said.

“I got the results back from Betty's biopsy and we now know what we are dealing with.” she said.

“Okay.” Alice said.

“Can you come to my office so we can go over everything.” she said.

“I can, but can you tell me now? I’m not sure I can wait. I’m already very anxious about everything.” Alice said.

“Okay, well. Betty has what is acute myeloid leukaemia (AML) for short. I think it will be better if you come and discuss the rest in person.” Dr Sanderson said.

“Okay, When will be a good time?” Alice asked.

“Does today at 3 work?” she asked.

“That's fine, we will see you soon.” Alice said.

“Okay.” the doctor said.

Alice hung up the phone and went and sat down at the table and started to cry again. She’s sure her tear ducts should be dry by now but the tears keep coming.

Betty walks into the kitchen when she hears her mother cry.

Alice sees her beautiful daughter and wonders, Why her? Why my beautiful Betty?

“I love you momma.” Betty said.

“I love you too.” Alice said as Betty wiped the tears off her face.

“It will be okay,” Betty said as she sat down next to her mother.

Will it be okay? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music and lyrics~ Bill Withers x Lean on me

_**Run away, find you a lover, Go away somewhere all bright and new, I have seen no other** _   
_**Who compares with you.** _

_**-Tom Petty** _

3 years later.

Elizabeth Cooper has been in remission for over a year now. It took a lot to get her where she is today. A bright and bubbly 16 year old. She spent weeks sick, no scratch that month’s sick, she hated life. But then it got better. Little by little, day by day. It’s been a wild ride and she’s grateful she’s had her family and friends supporting her. If it wasn’t for them, she wouldn't know where she would be.

Betty stands in front of her mirror. Today is the first day of Junior year. She honestly didn’t think she would make it to this day.

“Elizabeth, breakfast is ready.” her mother yelled from downstairs.

Betty finished getting ready, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She walks into the kitchen where her Mother and her father are sitting.

“Morning” Betty said as she took a piece of toast her mother had laid out for her.

“Morning, honey. Are you all ready for your first day?” her mother asked.

“I am,” she said.

“Good, make sure you take your medicine before you leave. I would hate for you to forget them in all of the excitement.” she said,

“I will.” she said as she went in and got the pill bottle labeled Monday. Betty takes about 15 pills a day. Some are supplements, others are vitamins and the rest help her immune system which is weakened. She pours half of the pills in her hands and takes the orange juice that Alice hands her and takes them.

Alice has spent the last 3 years learning about healthy lifestyles and healthy eating. She was bound and determined to keep her daughter alive.

There's a knock on the front door. “It’s probably Archie. I'll see you later.” Betty said as she headed out.

“Wait. The rest of your breakfast.” her mother said.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks mom.” Betty said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out.

Betty opened the door to see her redhead friend standing there grinning. “Heya, Betty” he said,

“Hiya Arch. You ready?” she asked.

He nods.

“Here.” she said as she handed him the rest of her food.

“Not hungry?” he asked with a concerned look.

“Oh, umm. Mom gave it to me to give to you. She forgets that there's only 3 of us now, since Polly and Chic are away at college and she makes way too much.” she said

“Oh okay.” he said as he took the food and started to eat it.

The walk to school only takes 10 minutes. Once there they were greeted by Veronica Lodge, another one of Betty’s best friends. Veronica moved to Riverdale last year. They instantly became friends.

“Bee!!” she said.

“Vee!!!” Betty said back.

The two girls hug each other, which makes Betty wince.

“You okay?” Veronica asked as she pulled away from her when she heard the gorans from Betty.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Betty said.

Veronica studied her for a moment, trying to see if she noticed anything off. “Okay, just making sure. You know, I have to look out for my girl.” she said.

Betty smiled.

They walk arm in arm in the school. Archie trails behind them.

“Good morning ladies, and Archie.” Another redhead said,

“Cheryl, Good morning.” Veronica said, smiling.

“Morning Cheryl,” Betty said.

“Morning cousin,” Cheryl said.

Betty and Cheryl were 4th cousins, twice removed.

“How are you today?” she asked.

Betty gets tired of people constantly asking how she is. She ignores it and puts on a smile. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.” she said,

Cheryl nods. “Well, I just want to let you girls know that cheer leading tryouts are after school. And while I know Betty you can’t join I was wondering if you would like to be the Cheer manager.” she said,

“Really, that would be great, Cher.” Betty said as she hugged her cousin. Betty is limited on what she can do, so Cheryl offering her this made her really happy.

The bell rang and they had to get to class.

During the middle of 4th Period Betty got herself excused to use the restroom. She stops at the mirror and sinks. She grabs a paper towel and holds it to her nose, she feels a nosebleed coming on. “Damn it” she said,

It’s getting harder and harder for her to ignore the signs.

Betty cleans herself up and heads back to class. She will deal with everything when she gets home from school.

~

After school she heads home. The same way she headed to school. With Archie in tow.

“Do you want to go to Pop’s with us tonight?” he asked.

The us he is referring to is Veronica and him. They have been dating for about a year now.

“Maybe, I’m not sure what my mom has planned for tonight.” she said. “Just call when you want to leave and I’ll see” she adds,

“Okay” he said, as he watched Betty walk into her house.

Betty puts down her bag and shuts the door. “Mom” she yelled.

“I’m in the kitchen, honey” her mother yelled back.

Betty walks to the kitchen and sees her mother cooking something on the stove.

“I found this recipe on pintrest and it supposedly cleanses you of the bad junk that runs in your veins.” she said as she stirred the pot on the stove.

Betty sighed, she loves her mother. She really does but sometimes she's too much. Betty honestly doesn't believe anything will help. “Mom” she said,

Alice looks at her daughter and smiles. “Yes dear.” she said.

“I think it's back.” Betty said.

Her mother's face turned white. “What’s wrong?” she asked

“Everything, I feel off. The doctor told me to trust my feelings and that I know my body better than anyone else. Mom, there is something wrong.” Betty said.

Alice’s breath hitched at her daughter's words. This is something she didn’t want to hear. “Okay. I’ll go call Dr. Sanderson.” she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

~

The next morning Betty heads to the doctors with her mom. Veronica is worried, it's unlike Betty to miss school. Betty insists that everything is alright.

Betty and Alice wait in the wait room, a place they have waited before.

“Elizabeth Cooper?" A nurse called. Betty and Alice get up and follow the nurse back to where Betty's doctor was.

They sit in front of a desk. Betty is nervous. So is Alice. Everything about this was something they never wanted to face again, but it was a possibility.

“Betty, Alice.” The doctor said as she came in and shut the door.

“Hi Dr. Sanderson.” Betty said.

“I’m assuming you have concerns.” The doctor said,

“Yes, you told me to trust my body and I feel something is off.” Betty said.

“I did say that. You yourself know your body better than anyone. So always trust your instincts. I’m going to take your blood and do a rapid test, so we don’t have to wait long.” Dr. Sanderson said as she buzzed for a nurse to come in.

Betty nods.

“What seems to be worrying you?” The doctor asked Betty.

“Many things, it started a while ago, I wanted to ignore the signs, so I did at first. I just want to be normal.” Betty said as she looked at her mother. “I’m sorry.” she adds as tears roll down her face.

“Oh, honey.” Alice said as she grabbed her hand.

A nurse comes in and heads to where Betty is sitting. She gets everything ready and takes a vial of blood. Once done she collects her things and heads out of the room.

“I’m always tired, my appetite has gone away. My bones hurt and I’ve been getting nose bleeds.” Betty said.

The doctor nods and writes something on her notepad.

“Betty, I want to do a physical exam. I know we did one a few months ago. But as you know things can change quickly.” she said.

Dr. Sanderson gets up and goes over and checks Betty’s vitals, she also has her do some little exercise too. Betty doesn't like it. It makes her more tired than she is.

“I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner.” Betty sighed.

“Betty, don’t apologize.” Dr. Sanderson said.

Betty nods.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” the doctor said as she headed out of the room.

Betty scoots over and lays her head on her mother's shoulders. Both are waiting for the results that they already know the answer too.

Ten minutes later the Doctor comes back and sits down. By the look on her face, it's not good. “Betty, Alice” she said, “Betty’s cancer has come back” she said.

Betty started to sob.

“This isn’t uncommon. It happens and we will do the same course of treatment, since it worked last time.” she said.

Alice scoffed. “If it worked so well last time, why are we sitting here today, having this conversation?” she said.

“Alice, I understand your frustration. We have also had this conversation before. But with cancers like this, remission isn’t always 100%. We will do the best we can. Betty has been in remission for 2 years and that is a success” Dr. Sanderson said.

“I know” Alice sighed.

“This time, since Betty is older, we will up her treatment a little bit.” The doctor said,

“I’m right here, you know.” Betty said, slightly annoyed.

“Okay” the doctor said as she turned to Betty. “Betty, we will start up with chemotherapy, then try something new which is Biological therapy. Biological therapy works by using treatments that help your immune system recognize and attack leukemia cells.” Dr. Sanderson said.

“Ugh, Chemo, that is something I don’t miss.” Betty sighed.

“I’m not going to lie, it will probably make you sicker this time around since we will be doing a more intense treatment.” she said.

“Fun,” Betty said. “What about radiation?” She adds, asking. Betty hated radiation.

“That will be with time, hopefully with the chemo, the drug therapy and other treatments we use, it won’t result in that.” Dr. Sanderson said.

“Will this affect my school.” Betty said as she turned her head to her mother. “Cheryl asked me to be the Cheer manager and I really want to do it. It will make me feel normal for once.” Betty said.

“Betty, you are normal.” Alice said.

“Mom, I’m far from normal. I’m a sick kid” Betty laughed.

“It probably would be good for Betty to be involved in after school activity. It will keep her mind busy,” the doctor said. “And we can work around the school schedule.” she said.

“Mom,” Betty said.

“It was very nice for Cheryl to offer you that, I’m okay with it as long as it doesn't affect your health.” Alice said.

“My health is already screwed.” Betty said. “I can’t wait to text Polly,” Betty adds.

Alice smiles. Her daughter is often, not happy, but when she is, it's the highlight of her day.

“So. "We will start chemo on Monday afternoon at 4” she said

“Okay” Betty said.

“But I want to start having you take the pills today, so I’ll write a prescription for you to fill.” she said.

“Okay, may I use the restroom?” Betty asked.

“Of course, we are done for now.” she said.

“okay. Betty said as she left the room.

Alice looked at the Doctor. “What are her odds?” she asked.

“Mrs. Cooper, I’m not going to lie to you. They are not good.” the doctor said,

“I was afraid of that.” Alice sighed, “also, so you think joining the cheer leading squad is okay for her to do.” she asked.

“Physical, it doesn't seem like there is much effort involved. Mentally, yes, it’s a great idea. Betty got very depressed last time and we need to make sure and encourage her in any way we can to make sure it doesn't happen again. The teenage mind is very fragile, especially when you are sick.” she said.

“Okay, I just worry you know.” Alice said.

“That’s what makes you a good mother and Alice, I will do everything in my power to get Betty in remission again.” the doctor said.

Alice smiles and sees Betty outside the door. She gets up. “Thank you Dr. Sanderson.” Alice smiled.

“You're welcome and please call me Trish. I think we are on a first name basis now.” she said.

Alice nods and heads out of the office to where her daughter is.  
~

Betty is doing her homework at the kitchen table. Since she missed the second day of school. She doesn't want to get behind. Her father walked in and kissed her on the forehead.

“Hi pumpkin,” he said.

“Hi, daddy.” she smiled.

“Your so strong, you got this.” he said,

“I’m scared.” She told him as she looked up at him.

“I am too,” he said. “Chic and Polly are coming home for a few days.” he adds.

“I’m sorry.” Betty sighed.

“Honey, look at me.” her father said, “nothing about this is your fault.” he said,

“But I screwed up everyone's plans.” she said.

“No you didn’t.” he said as he bent down to hug her. She cried into him.

“Hal?” Alice yelled from the other room.

“I love you daddy.” Betty said,

“I love you too, pumpkin,” he said.

Betty hides her pain well, she doesn't want the others to worry. She also feels like she's making everything harder on all the others with her being sick. Sometimes she wishes that it was over.

“Hey, Mom?” Betty asked, yelling.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Alice asked back.

“Can I invite Archie, Cheryl and Veronica over tonight, so I can tell them the news?” Betty said.

Alice peaked in from the kitchen. “ That’s fine, maybe we can order pizza and send your father out for ice cream.” she said,

Alice was all about healthy food. She doesn't allow Betty to eat food that she doesn’t prepare. So suggesting this made her reemergence of cancer seem so real.

Betty sends out a mass text to her friends inviting them over, all agreeing too.

~

Later that night Betty was on her phone when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Betty said as she got up and answered the door.

Veronica, Archie and Cheryl all stand there.

“Betty,” Archie said.

“Bee” Veronica said, as she pulled Betty into a hug. “It’s not like you to miss the second day of school.” she adds.

“Hey, guys.” Alice said, coming over with a tray of lemonade.

“Aunt, alice.” Cheryl said.

“Cheryl.” Alice smiled.

“Let’s sit down.” Betty said.

“I feel like bad news is coming.” Archie said. Veronica grabbed his hand,

Betty had to hold back her tears. She wanted to cry so bad. Her three best friends were about to get devastating news. Betty was caring and compassionate. She cared more about others than herself. She is the one sick and yet she feels bad for everyone else.

“It’s back, isn’t it?” Cheryl asked.

That did it, the gates to the tears broke open and Betty started to cry.

“Oh, Bee” Veronica said as she got up and hugged Betty. Cheryl and Archie followed her, all hugging Betty and allowing her to cry into them.

“I’m sorry.” Betty said, as she pulled away.

“Why are you sorry?” Veronica asked.

“I got snot on you.” Betty said,

They laughed.

“Girl, that’s the least of our concern.” Cheryl said as she wiped Betty's tears off.

Alice and Hal hold each other, standing against the entrance to the living room, watching their daughter with her friends,

“We love you Bee, now tell us what is going on.” Veronica said as everyone sat back down.

Betty nods. “It started a few weeks ago, all the signs were there but I was ignoring them, hoping they would go away. I got to the point where I couldn't ignore it anymore.” Betty sighed, “Mom took me to the doctor and they confirmed it today.” she adds.

“Well, Betty. “I guess we are going to have to kick this cancer’s ass.” Cheryl said.

Betty laughed.

“Yup, I’m with Cher, that cancer doesn't know what’s coming for them.” Veronica said.

Betty started to cry, “I love you, guys” she said.

“Betty, we love you and we will stand with you, whatever you need we got you.” Archie said.

Alice smiled. Betty has the friends everyone dreams of.

“So, what is the doctor planning on doing??” Cheryl asked.

“I start chemo Monday” she said,

“Okay, you want us to go with you.” Veronica said.

“I’ll be okay, maybe we can get together after.” Betty said,

“Of Course” They all said,

“Pizza will be here in 20 minutes.” Alice said.

“Thanks mom,” Betty said.

“I have an idea!” Veronica said as she got up and went and plugged her phone into the speaker. “We are going to dance away some of the cancer.” she adds.

“Umm? I don’t think it works that way.” Betty let out a soft chuckle.

“Oh, come one and humor me.” Veronica said, waving for them all to join her.

The music comes on and Betty doesn’t recognize it. “What song is this?” she asked.

“Song from long ago, but i think it fits.” she said. “It's called... Lean on me” Veronica said.

“I love this song,” Cheryl said.

They all huddle together, singing the song.

_**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain** _   
_**We all have sorrow** _   
_**But if we are wise** _   
_**We know that there's always tomorrow** _   
_**Lean on me, when you're not strong** _   
_**And I'll be your friend** _   
_**I'll help you carry on** _   
_**For it won't be long** _   
_**'Til I'm gonna need** _   
_**Somebody to lean on** _   
_**Please swallow your pride** _   
_**If I have things you need to borrow** _   
_**For no one can fill those of your needs** _   
_**That you won't let show** _   
_**You just call on me brother, when you need a hand** _   
_**We all need somebody to lean on** _   
_**I just might have a problem that you'll understand** _   
_**We all need somebody to lean on** _   
_**Lean on me, when you're not strong** _   
_**And I'll be your friend** _   
_**I'll help you carry on** _   
_**For it won't be long** _   
_**'Til I'm gonna need** _   
_**Somebody to lean on** _   
_**You just call on me brother, when you need a hand** _   
_**We all need somebody to lean on** _   
_**I just might have a problem that you'll understand** _   
_**We all need somebody to lean on** _   
_**If there is a load you have to bear** _   
_**That you can't carry** _   
_**I'm right up the road** _   
_**I'll share your load** _   
_**If you just call me (call me)** _   
_**If you need a friend (call me) call me uh huh (call me) if you need a friend (call me)** _   
_**If you ever need a friend (call me)** _   
_**Call me (call me) call me (call me) call me** _   
_**(Call me) call me (call me) if you need a friend** _   
_**(Call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me)** _

Alice pulls her phone out and records the group singing and dancing. Keeping a record of all the moments.

Her daughter is happy and that's all that matters right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The hills were alive with wildflowers, And I was as wild, even wilder than they,** _   
_**For at least I could run, they just died in the sun, And I refused to just wither in place** _   
_**\- Dolly Parton** _

Having a sick kid is a parent's worst nightmare. If Alice Cooper could take her youngest daughter's pain away, she would in a heartbeat. When she got the news that Betty’s cancer had come back. She wanted to fall apart and cry. Alice is a smart woman, she knows the odds. But that doesn't change the fact that it's her daughter and vows that she will do anything in her power to make sure her daughter outlives her. A parent never wants to bury their child before them, that’s not how the world should work. But unfortunately that's how it does work.

Betty stands outside the school waiting for her mother to pick her up. It’s her first chemo appointment today.

She was grateful that school was over for the day. Somehow news of her cancer's reemergence spread through the school like a wildfire. The amount of ‘Thank you’ and ‘I’m fine’ she had to say over and over again was draining especially since she's already tired. Betty hates being the sick kid, Everyone always acts differently around her and treats her differently. She just wants to be normal, it's exhausting trying to put on a fake smile everyday.

“Bee”

She turns and sees Veronica heading towards her.

“Hey, Vee,” Betty said smiling.

“Are you sure you don't want company today?” she asked. “I will totally come with” she adds.

“I know you will and I’ll be fine.” Betty said. “Like I told you last week, I’ll call after I’m done and we can meet up.” Betty adds.

“Okay, the offer is still there, in case you change your mind when you get there.” she said.

“Okay, Thanks,” Betty said.

A car honked its horn and Betty turned and saw it was her mother.

“Your chariot arrives.” Veronica said. “Love you girly.” she added as she hugged Betty.

“Love you too, Vee” she said as she got in the car.

Betty waved goodbye once she shut the door.

“Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?” her mother asked.

Betty sighed. “Long, people found out and wouldn't leave me alone about it.” Betty said.

“I wonder who told them?” Alice said.

“I love Cheryl to death, but the girl can’t keep a secret to save her life.” Betty said.

“I’m afraid that’s true.” Alice laughed. “Are you going to say anything to her?” She adds, asking.

“No, I know she didn’t do it on purpose.” Betty said.

“I’m sure it will die down in a few days. People just care about you and they worry.” her mother said,

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I just dealt with it.” Betty said.

“Oh, I forgot. Polly and Chic will be home for the weekend” Alice said.

“They are only coming home because I have cancer again” Betty sighed.

“Actually they don’t know yet.” Alice said.

“You didn’t tell them?” Betty said.

“No, and you didn’t either,” Alice said. “I’m surprised you didn't tell Polly,” she adds.

Betty wanted to text her sister many times over the past few days to tell her what's going on. She’s afraid that telling her will make it more real.

Alice parked in the parking lot of the hospital. She turned and looked at her daughter and took her hand. “We will tell them together.” she said,

Betty nods. “Thank you” she said as a tear rolled down her face. Betty looked in the mirror and tried to make herself presentable. Betty was happy and they got out of the car and headed in.

~

Alice and Betty go into the hospital and head into what they call they have deemed the ‘cancer ward’. They get Betty signed in. Betty gets her temperature taken along with some other vitals. This brings back memories Betty wishes never had to relive.

“I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Alice said.

“Okay, I have my homework and music to keep me company. I’ll be fine” Betty said,

Alice kisses Betty on the forehead and leaves. Betty goes and sits down until her name is called. She pulled out her english book and started to read the chapters for tomorrow's test.

“Elizabeth cooper”

Betty puts her book in her bag and stands up and goes to the nurse holding the clipboard.

“Hi, Betty. I thought that was you. I was really hoping I wouldn't see you again”

“Nurse Nancy,” Betty said, smiling. “I was really hoping too, but life has different plans for me.” she adds.

“Yeah, Life sucks at times doesn’t it?" Anywho, follow me.” she said as they started walking down a narrow hallway. “So, you remember the drill. We have a mighty tasty cocktail of yummy cancer fighting drugs that we will administer into the port in your chest.” she adds.

Betty puts her hand to her chest. A daily reminder of everything she has had to go through. “Unfortunately. I had to get it replaced last year, and it got all nasty and infected.” Betty said.

“Those nasty little buggers will do that from time to time” she said, as she turned the handle to the door she stopped in front of. “You will not be by yourself today, you have a friend already in there” she smiled.

A friend. Betty highly doubts that, but she's intrigued on who it could be. Betty walks through the door and sees a boy sitting in the chair in the corner. He has dark jeans on and combat boots. A red and black flannel. A dark grey shirt with the letter S on it and a grey beanie on the top of his head. Betty questioned his attire when it’s 90 degrees outside. He had headphones on but his dark blue eyes were staring right at her.

“Betty, this is Forsythe” Nurse Nancy said. “Forsythe, this is Betty,” she adds.

Forsythe grunted.

Betty had to hold back her laughter. What type of name was that?

Betty sits down in her chair and the nurse hooks up her IV to her port. “I'll be back in while you two play nice” she smiled as she walked out.

Betty looks up and sees him staring at her, he quickly glances away when he sees her. She smiles softly.

Betty grabs her book and starts to read again. It’s not long after when she hears a noise. She looks up and sees that he has not stopped looking at her.

“Hi” Betty said,

Forsythe said nothing. He looked back down and pretended not to notice her.

Betty goes back to reading her text book. A few minutes later she looked back up and he was staring at her again. “You know life is too short to be quiet all of the time.” she said.

“I’m not quiet, just observing,” he said.

Betty looks around. “Umm… I’m the only one in here. Not much to observe,” she laughed.

“I disagree,” He smirked.

“I’m Betty” she said, as she closed her book and set it on her lap.

“Hi, Betty. I’m Jughead” he smiled.

Her mouth dropped open in horror, which made him chuckle. He always gets that reaction when he tells someone his name, real or nickname. His father has a twisted sense of humor.

“Well, Jughead. It’s nice to meet you.” she said, smiling.

“You are awfully chipper.” he said.

“It’s the only way-” she stopped mid-sentence.

“The only way to stop you from completely falling apart.” he said, finishing her sentence for her.

“Yeah.” she nods.

“I get it” he said,

“I’m guessing the brooding emo is your thing” she said,

“I'm not an emo, but I do brood, alot” he chuckled. “I’m weird, I’m a weirdo. What can I say?” he adds, shrugging his shoulders at her.

Betty laughed.

“What are you in for?” he asked her.

“AML. and you?” she asked him back.

“You got the nasty one. I’m ALL” he said.

“This is my second bout with it. I was in remission for a few years.” she said,

Jughead frowned. He too was in remission until recently. “Same.” he said.

“Look at us, we are sort of like cancer twins” Betty said,

Jughead laughed. “Depends on how old you are?” he asked her.

“I’m sixteen, I’m a junior at Riverdale high,” she said.

“Well, I’m also sixteen, but I go to Southside High, I also like long walks on the beach and love to eat pizza,” he adds.

Betty loses it after that. A laugh erupted from deep in her core. She hasn’t laughed that hard in years and it felt good.

“I need that, thank you Juggie” she smiled.

Jughead arched his brow at the nickname.

Betty noticed his reaction, “Oh, I’m sorry. Was that not okay?” she asked.

“No, it’s fine. Just caught me off guard” he said.

“Okay good. You had me worried there for a minute that I screwed something” she laughed.

“It will take a lot more than a nickname to turn me off,” he smirked.

Again Betty started laughing.

Jughead’s machine started to beep, alerting him to the end of his treatment. “When do you come in for chemo?” he asked her.

“After school on Monday, Wednesday and Friday,” she said.

Nurse Nancy comes in. “Forsythe, you are all done for the day.” she said, as she walked over and unhooked his I.V.

“For the 15th millionth time. It’s Jughead.” he said.

Nurse Nancy smiled. “Of course.” she said.

Jughead got up, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I’m sorry you didn’t get much work done,” he said.

“It’s okay. It won’t take me long when I get home” Betty said.

“Okay, cool. I guess I’ll see you. Wednesday, then.” he said.

Betty nods. “Okay” she said.

Jughead walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

“Oh, Betty.” Nurse Nancy said as she had the biggest smirk on her face.

“What?” she asked.

“That is the most that boy has said since he started coming here.” she laughed.

“Really?” Betty replied. He was so talkative.

“Really” the nurse said as she came over to check her stats, “30 more minutes” she added.

“Oh, It’s been that long already. Wow” Betty said, she couldn’t believe how much time had passed. It really only feels like she just started.

“Time flies when you're having fun” Nurse Nancy said, as she typed into her computer.

Betty’s phone beeps and she looks in her bag to get it. It’s an airdrop notification.

Jughead’s number - 555-246-4300

Betty smiled. She sent a text letting him know hers.

Betty: Here’s mine.

Betty is full on cheesing while she's typing on her phone. Betty looks up and sees Nancy smiling at her. “What?” she asked her.

“Told you that you had a friend in here.” she laughed.

Betty started to blush,

“I’ll leave you alone for now. But i better be invited to your wedding," she laughed as she walked out of the room.

Betty smiled. Talking to Jughead was easy. The easiest she has been able to talk to anyone, even her family and closest friends. They can relate to each other and that’s something she never had before. He didn’t look at her like she was sick, or he pitied her. He didn’t apologize or say he was sorry. The way he looked at her made her feel normal, It made her feel like for once she wasn’t sick. it made her feel like she had something to live for.

Betty doesn't know it yet, but today is the day that changed her life.

~

Betty waits outside the hospital for her mother to pick her up. She wanted some fresh air. She hears the sound of a car horn honking and she knows it's her mother. Betty turns around and walks to where she is parked.

“Hey mom” Betty said as she got in the car.

Alice noticed her daughter seemed a lot happier then she did several hours ago.

“Are you okay?” she asked her,

“I am, just a little tired,” she smiled.

“Okay.” Alice said. She wasn’t convinced but she let it be.

Betty stares out the window, watching the scenery. “Stop” she said to her mother.

Alice slams on the brakes. “What is wrong?” Alice said, looking over Betty to make sure she was okay.

“Nothing.” Betty said, “Well, I just wanted to see the flowers.” She adds, pointing to a field of wildflowers. Betty opens the car door and gets out and runs to the field. Alice follows her, unsure what her daughter is doing.

“Honey?” Alice said as she watched her daughter dance in the flowers.

“Isn’t it beautiful mom. Flowers, living their life with no worries in the world. Carefree and happy.” Betty yelled.

“They are very Pretty” Alice said.

“No, beautiful. Their array of colors work so well together. It’s a rainbow of flowers” she said. Betty started to pick some flowers. “They smell so good,” she adds.

“Now what are you doing?” Alice asked as she walked over to Betty.

Betty giggled.

Alice was almost in tears seeing how carefree and happy Betty was.

Betty took her mother's hands and they started to dance. “As Veronica would say, we are going to dance the cancer away” she said smiling

Alice laughed as she danced with her daughter in the middle of a field that held flowers. She didn't care how it looked to the passer-bys. All that mattered in this moment was her. Alice would do this every day if she could hear her laugh and see her smile.

~

Later on back at the Cooper house. Betty sits at the dining room table doing her homework. Her mother is cooking dinner and her father is reading the paper. It’s a normal part of the day for them.

She can’t stop thinking about Jughead. She hasn’t met anyone in her life that could relate to her like he could. They were like kindred spirits. It didn’t hurt that he was cute.

Betty pulled out her diary.

~

_Dear Diary,_

_Today started off annoying. Cheryl told someone about my cancer coming back and then it spread from there. I was hoping I still had some time to process it before the other students found out. I hate how they look at me. Oh, well. It is what it is._   
_Got a 100 on a math test. Coach Miller let me sit out in gym class today. I guess there are perks to being sick, no basketball._   
_Had my first chemo session today. Nothing changed. Nurse Nancy is still there. She is really nice and glad there is someone I know treating me. It helps a little bit, knowing someone._   
_Mom danced with me in a field of flowers. I had so much fun._   
_Today I met Jughead. He has cancer, just like me. He was in remission, just like me. It came back, just like me. He is 16, just like me. Jughead looks at me like I’m the only one in the world. It makes my stomach flutter and I’m not sure what to make of it. The only thing I do know. Is I can’t wait until Wednesday_

_Xoxo_   
_Betty_

~

Betty is now counting down the days until she sees him again. She had only spent a small amount of time with him, but in that time something just clicked and she craved more time with him.

“Betty, time for dinner," her mother yelled from the kitchen.

“Okay, Mom” Betty said as she put up her diary into her bag. She didn’t want anyone to see it. That’s where she keeps everything that happens and how she feels. It helps her make it through the days.

Betty smiled as she walked into the kitchen to get the dinnerware to set the table. Today was a good day, she thought to herself and looked forward to what tomorrow brings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is busy at the moment. Writing when I can.  
> ~  
> ~  
> Thanks for reading  
> ~  
> ~  
> xoxo PB

_**Just a wild mountain rose, needing freedom to grow, So I ran fearing not where I'd go** _   
_**When a flower grows wild, it can always survive, Wildflowers don't care where they grow** _   
_**Dolly Parton.** _

It’s been a few weeks since she had met Jughead and it probably was the best thing to have happened to her in her young life. He makes her feel alive.

Alice notices the small things about her that change, her smile. It's fuller. Betty doesn’t talk about death as much and she's just happier. Alice wonders what has caused this, she doesn’t know about Betty's new friend yet. Alice is just happy that her daughter is happy.

It’s Friday and Jughead has asked her out on a date. Betty will tell her mother about him tonight, she can’t hide it any longer.

Betty enters the school and is immediately seen by Veronica who walks over to her. Veronica frowns when she notices her appearance. Even though Betty is happy, the chemo is starting to take a toll on her body. She seems thinner and weaker. She's more tired which you can see the dark circles under her eyes.

“Hey, B” Veronica said as she hugged her, “How are you?” she asked. Veronica asks the same things every day. She doesn’t care if Betty gets mad at her for it. It’s just what she does.

“V, my love” Betty said giggling.

“No, she’s my love” Archie said as he came from before Veronica and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“My dear archikins, you are very capable of sharing” Veronica said as she kissed him back.

Betty stuck her tongue out at him which made him chuckle. “Anywho V, I am fine, just my stomach hurts today.'' Betty said as she pulled up a bottle. “I have this yummy goodness to help.” she said.

“Momma Coop on Pinterest again?” Veronica asked, already knowing the answer to it.

“Yeah, this is supposed to help with my white blood cells.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “I just humor her anymore. If it makes her happy trying to help me, then that is all that matters.” Betty smiled.

“You're such a good daughter.” Veronica smiled. “So, my house tonight?” she asked, changing the subject quickly.

Betty guesses she must tell them about Jughead now. She hasn’t told anyone yet. Keeping him to herself like a dirty little secret. “I umm.” she said, starting to blush, “I have a date” she said.

“What!” Veronica screeched, “Why am I just now hearing about this?” she asked as she crossed her arms, acting offended.

“Well, I don’t know,” betty laughed.

“Who is he? Do I need to give him the talk.” Archie said.

“NO!! It’s not like that.” Betty blushed, “and his name is Jughead and I met him at Chemo” she said.

“Oh my god, how adorable” Veronica said as she clapped her hands together.

“Jughead? That name sounds made up” Archie questioned.

“It's better than his real name,” Betty laughed. “He goes to Southside High, he is our age and well he is on his second bout of leukemia just like I am,” she said.

“Oh, honey. I can’t wait to meet him” Veronica said. “If you approve, then I, Veronica Lodge approve” she said grinning.

“I approve,” Betty nodded.

“I’ll play nice, after I give him the talk” Archie said.

Betty laughed. Her best friends were everything to her and wouldn’t change them for anything.

“Just wait until Cheryl finds out” Veronica laughed.

“Don’t tell her before I do.” Betty said. “ I don’t need her planning how to go on a date with us,” she adds.

Veronica laughed, “that is such a Cheryl thing to do.” she said. “But B, I expect to meet him soon,” she adds as she gives her the looks. You know the Lodge look that gives her anything she wants, no one is immune to it.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” she said. “ I need to use the lady’s room before 1st hour” she said.

“You need help?” she asked,

Betty nods, she feels sickness coming on and having someone there to hold her hair makes it a little easier.

“Okay, archikins, I will see you later. Bettykins needs my attention now," she said as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. “Come on girly let's go take care of business.” Veronica said as they walked away.

Betty was grateful for Veronica. She has helped her in more ways than she can count. When Veronica first came to town, Betty was in remission. But that didn’t stop Veronica from learning everything there was about Leukemia. Then one day in Pop’s Veronica came up to Betty and she started asking questions. Betty was caught off guard, no one other than her closest friends would ask questions. Then Betty saw Veronica's eyes, and she seemed genuinely interested and since that day, Betty has adored her, not only because she seems to care, but she didn’t treat her like she was just the sick girl. She treated her normal and that’s all she's ever wanted.

~

It's the middle of the day and lunch time is approaching. Betty needs to make a stop at the nurses office for her mid morning snack, or better known as the medicine she has to take. School rules won't allow you to have pharmaceutical drugs on your person, so you must keep them with the office or nurse, whichever is easier. Betty doesn’t mind the nurse, she's really nice

Betty knocks on the door before walking in, just to make her presence known so she doesn’t startle Nurse April.

“Come in” she said, as Betty walked in. “Oh , hey Betty” Nurse April said.

“Hi, April” Betty smiled.

“How are you feeling today?” she asked.

“I’m more nauseous then normal but other then that I’m okay” Betty said as she sat down.

Nurse April pulled out a book. It was labeled Betty on the front. She kept daily records of how Betty was feeling, her medicine logs and temperature logs. Everything was documented. “Let's take your temperature?” she asked her as she got up and took Betty's temp, “99.9, its slightly high, but nothing that you're not used to,” she said as she scribbled something in her book. “Have you got sick today?” she asked.

“Yeah, before school started, Veronica helped me.” Betty told her.

The nurse nods. “Okay, because of your temperature and nausea, I only want you to take group A and C pills and drink this.” the nurse said as she walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out the pedialyte, 'It's for Betty to make sure she doesn’t get dehydrated. “And this” she said as she got a package of animal crackers.

“Okay” Betty said

“No gym today.” she adds as she filled out an excuse for her to take to the coach, which Betty didn’t need one. They all know about her.

“Okay,” Betty said as she took it and put it in her planner.

“Also, before 6th period come back and we will do another temperature check.” she said.

“Okay,” Betty said, “Thank you.” Betty adds as she walks out of the door.

Nurse April is in constant contact with both Betty’s mother and her oncologist. At the end of each school day she sends them a report on how Betty is doing. Nurse April adores Betty and she will do anything in her power to make sure she can overcome this.

Betty double checks to make sure she has everything she needs and heads to the cafeteria where her friends are waiting.

“Betty Boo” Cheryl said as she crossed her arms at her,

Betty almost turned around. She knows that look of Cheryl’s well. It’s the I found out some information and why didn’t you tell me look. “Hey Cher,” Betty said as she sat down next to Veronica.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. I have my afternoon goodies” Betty said as she put the pill packs, Pedialyte and cookies on the table.

“Oh cookies," Archie said as he sat down with his food tray.

“Hands off, Archikins” Veronica said.

He chuckled and started in on his lunch.

Betty turned to see Cheryl smirking at her. “Hi,” Betty said.

“Do you have anything to say to me?” she asked.

“I don’t know, do I?” Betty said as she took her pills.

“Is there something, or someone you may have forgotten to tell your dear cousin about?” she asked.

“Oh” Betty said,

“Oh is right, you better spill” Cheryl said.

Betty laughed, “Well, his name is Jughead. He is 17 and has cancer like me,” she said.

“Go on?” she asked.

Betty smiled. “He’s so nice and sweet and the first thing in the morning he texts me and the last thing at night he does is text me.” she said.

“Swoon,” Veronica said.

“He understands me, like he really understands what I'm going through, because he goes through the same thing.” Betty said.

“When do we meet him? I have to make sure it's only the best for you.” Cheryl said.

Betty laughed. “I’ll talk with him tonight.” she smiled, “Maybe we can plan something with his friends.” Betty said as she opened her bag of cookies.

Veronica started clapping.

“Chill, Vee. I haven't even talked to him yet.” Betty laughed.

“You will make it happen.” she smirked. “I know it. Because you love us” she laughed.

Veronica was right. She loved them dearly.

Betty smiled. She was starting to feel better already. She finished eating her cookies right when the bell rang, she drank the rest of her drink before throwing it in the trash.

~

The school day is over and it’s time for Chemo. Betty waits outside school for her mother when she sees her sister’s car.

“Polly” she grinned.

Polly pulled up and lowered the window. “Need a ride” she grinned.

Betty got in the car and immediately hugged her sister. “I missed you” Betty said,

“Missed you too little sis.” she said. “Thought I keep you company today” she said.

“You can meet Juggie” Betty said,

Polly turned and smiled. “Who's Juggie?" she asked.

Betty started to blush.

“Oh, it’s someone you like,” Polly said laughing.

Betty nods. “Mom doesn’t know about him yet. We are supposed to go on a date tonight”. Betty said.

“Now this is what I live for,” Polly grinned.

Polly drives to the hospital and they enter. Betty says hello to everyone and she introduces her sister to them. Betty was over the moon and she couldn’t wait for Polly to meet Jughead.

“Well who is this beautiful young lady”

Betty turns and sees Nurse Nancy standing there.

“This is Polly,” Betty smiles.

“Ahh. The sister. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Nancy and I’ve been your sister's nurse here in the cancer wing for many years” she said

“Nice to meet you too. Betty has mentioned you before. Talking about how you're the nicest of all the nurses” Polly laughed.

“That’s true. Some of these old bats are mean. And honestly with all the sickness around. you need all the kindness you can get. Life can be cruel, you don’t need to add on to it.” Nancy said.

“Agreed,” Polly said.

Betty opens the door to the big room as she likes to call it. She sees Jughead immediately. He isn’t paying attention like Normal. He had his headphones on. Her heart beats faster when she sees him.

Jughead looks up and smiles. He takes his headphones off. “Hiya Betts,” he said.

“Juggie.” Betty said as she blushed. Her sister noticed and laughed. “This is my big sister Polly. She’s home from college this weekend and wanted to come spend time with me.” She said. “Polly, this is my partner in chemo Jughead” she adds, looking at her sister now.

“Hi,” he said, unsure what to say. Betty’s sister makes him nervous.

“Hello to you.” Polly said as she smiled. She’s not sure she’s ever seen Betty this happy. “I’m really happy that Betty has you by her side. She’s been through a lot and having someone along side of her I bet makes it easier” she adds

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I know the feeling.” he adds,

Nurse Nancy comes in and hooks Betty up to the machines. “Are you feeling alright today?” She asked Betty.

“I’m a little nauseous today. The school nurse skipped group B pills today.” Betty said.

“Okay” Nancy said as she typed into her tablet. “It says you had a slight fever too. You don’t have one now, But that’s normal. Nothing to be too concerned about. I’m going to have you up your intake in fluids” she adds.

“Okay. Is this something that will keep me from going out tonight?” Betty asked.

“Why? You got a hot date.” Nancy asked, laughing.

Betty started to blush and Jughead made a slight noise. Polly watched them both with amusement. She laughed.

“Oh. I get it.” Nancy said. “No. This isn’t something to keep you in. I suggest, however, to keep it an easy and relaxing night and to stay away from crowds” she said as she turned and looked at Jughead.

“Yes ma’am” he said

Nurse Nancy nods and leaves the room. Not before winking at Betty.

“O...Kay”. Betty said.

“Betty. If you want to do this another night so you can spend it with your sister. I won’t mind.” Jughead said.

“Oh no. I’m not intruding. Betty and I have all weekend” Polly said. “Tonight. It’s you two. It is just you two. Right?” She adds, asking.

Betty smiles. “Yeah,” she said.

“Anyways. Someone has to keep mom occupied. Have you asked yet?” Polly asked her.

“No. I thought I would wait until the last minute and then use the cancer card” Betty laughed.

“It would work too,” Polly said.

“I know. She can’t resist my charm” Betty laughed.

Jughead watches the two sisters. It’s nice to see Betty’s life. He knows about it by Betty telling and sharing things with him, but seeing is so different. It makes him like her even more.

“How old are you?” Polly asked.

“Seventeen”

“Riverdale?” She asked.

“Southside,” he replied.

“Green or Blue?” she asked.

He hesitated for a minute before answering. Why does he feel like he's in an interrogation. “Green.” he said, the color of Betty’s eyes.

Polly smiles at the answer. “Dog or cat” she said.

“Umm.” Jughead said he's not sure he likes it, it's making him a tad uncomfortable. “Dog,” he said.

“Nope, cat. Sorry but you may not take Betty out now” Polly grinned.

“What?” Jughead asked, confused. You could see the panic in his eyes.

“Polly!” Betty’s screeched.

Polly laughed.”I’m just messing” she grinned.

Jughead sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure what she was trying to do. His machine alarms go off alerting him that he is done. The nurse comes in and unhooks him. “All done. Forsythe” she said.

“Forsythe?” Polly asked

“His real name,” Betty said.

“I see”

Jughead gets up and stretches his legs. Betty noticed he looks tired just like her. She frowns. She really hates cancer.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” he said.

Betty shakes her head. “Absolutely. I can’t wait” she said.

He smiles. “It was nice to meet you,” he said to Polly.

“Same.” She said as he left the room. “He’s cute,” she said to Betty.

“He really is. And I really like him.” Betty said.

“I can tell, you light up every time you speak about him.” Polly grinned.

“I'm afraid mom won't let me go out with him,” Betty frowned.

Betty is always afraid of her mother's reaction towards everything. It always comes back to cancer and. Betty just wants to be normal.

“Betty, you have me on your side, we will get you out of the house tonight.” Polly said.

“Okay” Betty said,

The two girls talked about school, Cheryl and cheer leading for the remainder of the time. It calmed Betty’s nerves a bit.

After about an hour Betty’s chemo was over and the girls head out.

“You ready to face mom?” Polly asked.

“No…. Yes,” Betty said.

Polly laughed. “It will be okay, I’m sure she will love the idea of you having a boyfriend.” she said,

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Betty blushes.

“Yet.” Polly smirked. “Now lets get home, tell mom and get you all glammed up for tonight.” Polly said as she grabbed Bettys hand and drugged her out.

“Oh, okay” Betty laughed.

They head home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**And the flowers I knew in the fields where I grew, Were content to be lost in the crowd** _   
_**They were common and close, I had no room for growth, I wanted so much to branch out.** _   
_**Dolly Parton** _

Betty sits patiently for her mother to come home. There is not much that Betty has asked for. She’s been a fairly simple child. So when she does ask, it’s for something major. She knows that, her mother knows that. Everyone knows that, so she’s hoping to use that to her advantage.

But it doesn't make her any less nervous about it. Surviving cancer is one thing, but surviving Alice Cooper is another.

Betty knows her mother means well in all aspects of things, but sometimes she just wants to be able to live.

Polly comes in from the kitchen and sits down on the sofa.“You are making me anxious just watching you.” Polly laughed.

“What if she says no?” Betty frowned.

“She probably will. But then we will just talk to her.” Polly said.

“She’s so over protective.” Betty said as she plopped down on the sofa. She was so winded she started coughing,

“Are you okay?” Polly asked her.

“Yeah. side effects of having, you know, cancer.” she said as she took a drink of her water.

The front door opens and Betty starts to shake. “Calm down little sis” Polly said. Betty took a deep breath. She’s trying.

“Good evening, girls.” Their mother said as she sat her bag down at the entryway and came over and kissed them both on the cheek. “What’s wrong?” Alice asked, when she saw how nervous Betty looked.

“Can I go out with a boy tonight?” Betty said so fast, that Alice wasn’t sure what she had said.

Polly started to laugh.

“What did you say? You said it so fast. I didn’t understand,” Her mother said.

Betty took a deep breath. “May I go out with a boy tonight?” she asked slower this time.

“Like a date?” Alice asked.

Betty nods.

“Absolutely not,” she said.

“Why not?” Betty asked.

“Because I said so, that's why.” Alice said.

“But mom” Betty said,

“I said No,” Alice said, raising her voice just slightly.

Betty started to cry.

“Mom, I think you should just listen and decide after Betty tells you about everything.” Polly said as she smiled.

“Very well, tell me about him, Betty” Alice said to her.

Betty wiped her tears off. “His name is Jughead and he’s in chemo with me.” Betty said.

“He has cancer?” Alice asked for clarification.

“Yeah, Leukemia.” Betty said. “He’s my age. I've been talking to him for a few weeks now and he is so nice.” Betty said as she smiled.

“Is this why you have been so happy lately?” she asked her.

Betty bites her lip and nods.

Alice turned to Polly. “Let me guess you met him today. Didn’t you?” she asked.

“I did.” Polly said.

“What did you think?” she asked.

Betty was almost in tears again, Her mother was going to say yes. She tried to hide her emotions. She didn’t want to give it away in case she didn’t say yes.

Polly smiled. “What I think is Betty has been through so much and she still has a lot to go through. We should give her every chance to have fun and to live a little.” Polly said. “Also, the way he looked at her was all I needed to know.” Polly said. “He's going to be a decent man”

Alice turns to look at Betty. “I love you so much and I want everything for you and if this is something that you want. I will allow it.” Alice said.

“Really?” Betty asked, still unsure what she was hearing that she could go.

“Yes, on two conditions.” Alice said.

Polly smiled as she watched as Betty’s face lit up with happiness.

“Okay, yes. Anything” Betty said.

“First, Jughead comes in and I get to meet him.” she said.

“Not a problem,” Betty said. “Done,” she adds, grinning.

“Second. You have to promise me to take it easy and not to over do yourself and if something feels off please let me know.” Alice said.

“Yes, yes.” Betty said as she got up and clapped her hands. She ran over to her mother and kissed her mother, “thank you”. She went to her sister and kissed her also. “Thank you.” she said. “I’m going to text him and get ready,” she said as she ran up the stairs.

“No running” Alice said.

“Sorry.” Betty said as she yelled as she slammed her door.

Polly is laughing. “She’s so adorable.” she said.

Alice smiled.

“What made you change your mind? I’m glad you did because this is something she really needs and if you didn’t I had all intention of making her use the cancer card.” Polly said.

“Well, I worry about her. I want her to have everything, I really do. However, her health should be the number one priority. But when she told me that she has been talking to this boy for a few weeks, it clicked. I've never seen her happier in the past few weeks. She even had me stop and we danced in a field of wildflowers. She smiles everyday, where before trying to get her to smile once a week was a chore. So, if this boy can do that, then it’s something we must explore.” Alice said.

“That right there is why you're a great mother and I hope one day I can live up to you when I have kids of my own.” Polly said.

“You three have made it easy.” Alice said.

Polly smiled. “Where is dad?” Polly asked.

“Oh, he's in Greendale. He is working on a story.” Alice said. “He’s going to be home late.” she adds as she gets up. “So it's just you and I for dinner now.” as she looks out the window.

“Oh we could go out, have a girls night.” Polly suggested.

“I would love that, it’s been awhile since it’s just been you and I.” she said.

“Then it’s settled. Girls night for us and date night for Betty.” Polly smiled.

~

Upstairs Betty is standing in front of her mirror, with her phone in hand. She is sending a text to Jughead.

 **Betty** : my mom wants to meet you before we go out.  
 **Jughead:** if it’s anything like the encounter with your sister, I may have to pass it on.  
 **Betty** : What!!!!!  
 **Jughead** : Calm down, Betts. I’m just joking with ya.

Betty laughed.

 **Betty** : you better be  
 **Jughead** : lol, I can't wait to spend time outside the hospital with you.  
 **Betty** : me too… oh my friends want to meet you.  
 **Jughead** : That's third date talk.  
 **Betty** : we will see. ;)  
 **Jughead**. Lol. okay i’ll be there 30 minutes before we originally decided, so I can get integrated by the general  
 **Betty** : lol okay, see you then.

Betty puts her phone down and heads over to her closest and opens the door. She starts looking through all of her clothes when there is a knock on her door. She turns and sees her sister standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” Betty said as she turned back to her closest.

“What are you doing?” she asked her.

“Looking for something to wear.” she said.

“Do you know where you are going?” she asked as she walked over to stand next to her.

Betty turns and shakes her head.”It’s a surprise.” she said.

“Nice!” she said. “Wear pink. You have always looked good in that color.” she said as she pulled out a pink blouse.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

Polly nods. “I also think you should let your hair down.” she said.

“Okay” Betty said as she put her shirt on, went over and sat down in front of her vanity. She took out her ponytail and got her brush.

Polly came over and took the brush and started to brush her hair. Some of her hair was falling out.

“I hate this part.” Betty said. “I love my hair and I hate that it falls out.” she adds.

“You're beautiful no matter what” Polly said as she brushed her hair and then pinned some of it up on the side. “This looks good,” she said.

Betty smiled. She loves her sister so much and is quite excited that she was here today. “Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” Polly asked.

“For being here, helping with mom and helping with this.” she smiled.

“Little sis, there is nowhere else I would want to be. Now let's get your makeup done and head down stairs. He will probably be here soon.” Polly said.

“Okay,” Betty said as she let Polly finish her makeup.

“Amazing,” Polly said as she kissed Betty on the cheek. “I’m going back downstairs.” she said as she walked over to the door. “You're really beautiful.” . Polly then walked out of the room.

Betty walked over to the full length mirror and gave one more look over. Betty smiled, she felt beautiful.

~

Back downstairs Alice and Polly sit on the couch and talk. Alice hears Betty walk down the stairs and she looks up and smiles. She pulls out her phone, gets up and walks towards her. “Pictures” alice said

“Mom. This is only a date. It’s not like it’s Prom” Betty said.

“Shh. I'm entitled to pictures no matter what occasion” Alice said.

Polly snorted when she saw Betty glare at their mother.

“Fine,” Bety said as she smiled.

Alice gets what she wants and goes and sits back down, while Betty goes and stands by the window.

“What are you doing?” Polly laughed.

“Waiting, what else would I be doing?” Betty said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Standing there is like watching water boil.” she said.

“Oh my god, he's here” Betty said as she walked to the door.

“Stop!” Alice said,

Betty turns and looks at her. “What?” she said.

“Wait for him to come up and knock, you don’t go to him.” Alice said.

“Why not?” Betty said,

“Because , it’s not what a lady does,” she said.

Betty's not too sure if that's a thing but she waits by the door. Practically bouncing up and down.

“Calm down lil sis” Polly said.

“I am calm” Betty said as the doorbell rang and she answered it.

Jughead stood there with a bouquet of flowers.

“Awe” Polly said as she clasped her hands together, this was adorable. Her little sister on her first date. She’s so grateful that she got to witness this. You just never know what's going to happen, especially with her illness.

“Hi,” Betty said.

“Hi, Betty. These are for you” he said as he handed her the flowers.

Betty smiled and leaned in and smelled them. “Thank you, they are beautiful,” she said.

Polly comes over to them. “Hello, Jughead. Long time no see” she said,

He chuckled, “yeah” he said.

“I'll take those off your hands” Polly said to Betty. Betty then handed her the flowers.

“Come in and I would like you to meet my mother.” Betty said as Jughead walked past her, she shut the door behind them.

Sitting on the sofa was Alice with her infamous pose, legs crossed and un amused face. Polly started laughing. She remembers this look when she brought her first boyfriend home.

“Mom, this is Jughead Jones,” Betty said.

“Jones as in Fp?” she asked.

“Yes ma'am. That’s my father.” he said.

“Alright.” she said.

“You know my father, Ma am?” he asked,

“I do, from a very long time ago. It's been a few years since I have seen him.” she said.

“Wow, what a small world.” Jughead said, with a soft chuckle.

“That it is.” Alice smiled.

Betty thought this was good, She doesn't often see her mother smile.

“So, How is FP doing?” Alice asked.

“Umm.” Jughead said. Betty noticed that he was tense.

“Mom!” Betty said,

“What? I was only asking.” she said,

Betty stared at her mother. “Fine.” Alice said. “So what are you guys up to, tonight?” she asked.

“Mom!” Betty said.

“It’s a surprise.” Polly said as she chimed in. Betty mouthed 'thank you' to her, to which Polly nods back in acknowledgement.

“Oh okay.” Alice said as she turned to Jughead. “She’s my baby, take care of her.” she said to him.

“Mom, seriously.” Betty said.

“Honey, he needs to know that” she said,

“Ma’am, I get it. I would feel the same way if I was in your shoes. Especially with the life we live. Yes, we. I have ALL. I’m the only one that knows what Betty is going through, I would never hurt her. She hurts enough.” he said.

Alice said nothing.

“I like you daughter and I want to show her everything,” he said.

Betty blushed.

Polly grinned, this was what Betty needed.

“You are the only one, but you say that and what happens when you get sick?” Alice asked.

“Mother?” Polly said.

“What, Polly?” she asked.

“Don’t you see? They need each other, now stop with the questions that don’t need to be answered and leave them alone. We have reservations we need to get too.” Polly said.

Alice sighed, “Very well” she said as she got up and walked over to where Betty was standing. “Be careful please” she said as she hugged her.

“I will,” Betty said as she smiled.

“Jughead, It was nice to meet you, I expect you at dinner on Wednesday.” Alice said as she grabbed her purse and headed outside.

Polly shakes her head, her mother sometimes still surprises her. “You two have fun.” she said, “And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” she adds as she winked.

“Polly!” Betty said as Polly left the house laughing.

Betty turns to Jughead “I’m sorry about them.” she said.

“Don’t worry about it, your mother means well, now are you ready?” he asked.

“I am,” she said.

Jughead reaches for her hand and takes it, they walk out of her house, she locks up and heads to his truck.

“Nice truck” Betty said,

“It’s my dads” he said.

“Cool” Betty said as he opened the door and helped her in. Betty smiled. She has been waiting for this day her whole life. Where her prince takes her away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been slacking....  
> ~  
> ~  
> Hope everyone had a good holiday.  
> ~  
> ~  
> xoxo

_**I uprooted myself from home ground and left , Took my dreams and I took to the road** _   
_**When a flower grows wild, it can always survive, Wildflowers don't care where they grow** _

_**-Dolly Parton** _

Betty smiles as he drives away from her house. This is the first date she has ever gone on. It makes her feel normal and not like a sick teenager.

Jughead on the other hand hasn’t stopped smiling since he met her. Something about her makes his world spin and he wants more of it.

“Where are we going?” she asked, she was so excited.

“I told you. It is a secret.” he said.

Betty laughed. “There is not much to do in Riverdale, so what secret could it possibly be” she smiled.

“You would be surprised.” he said as he continued to drive.

“We will see, won't we.” She grinned as she looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. Betty then turned quickly. “Come on, tell me.” she smiled.

“Girl, you can wait.” he laughed.

Betty started to pout which made him laugh even more. She was down right adorable. “Fine, you win.” she huffed out. “For now.” she added slowly.

Jughead drove until he pulled into Pop’s. “Oh, this is perfect,” she said.

“Not even close, I’ll be back” he said as he hopped out of the truck and ran inside. This allowed Betty to collect herself, she didn’t realize she would be this nervous. She watches as he comes out with a couple bags.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“You will see.” he smirked as he put the bags in the back seat, started the truck and drove away.

“So, what are you doing?” she asked innocently. She was trying everything to get a hint of where he was taking her.

“I’m driving,” he said.

“I see that but to where?” she asked.

“A place that has been predetermined” he smirked.

“Ugh” she said as she laughed.

“Nice try.” he said.

Betty just shrugged her shoulders.

Jughead has planned everything out, with the help of his two best friends, Toni and Sweet Pea. He wanted everything to be perfect. In his eyes she was perfect.

_**2 days ago.** _

_Jughead was sitting in the back of the Wyrm, where his father works. He has a book in front of him and he should be working on his paper for english but he's trying to figure out what to do for his date, Yes, date. Who would have thought a loner from the Southside would be going on a date. He never really paid attention to the opposite sex, but the moment he laid eyes on Betty he was smitten, there was just something about her. He needed to know more of who she was._

_“Jones,”_

_He looks up to see Toni and Pea walking towards him._

_“Hey” he smiled as he put his book away, he knew nothing was going to get accomplished now._

_“How are you feeling today?” Toni asked as she sat down next to him. Pea sat across from them._

_They have been by his side through all of it._

_“I’m actually pretty good.” he smiled._

_Pea laughed, “that doesn't sound like you.” he said. “What happened to Mr. My life sucks, I hate life, just leave me alone Jug” he said,_

_“Pea is right.” Toni said and then she gasped. “You asked her out, didn’t you?” she asked._

_“Who? Whatcha talking about.” Pea asked._

_Jughead started to blush. This isn’t a side of him that he shows to people often, including them. The only reason Toni knows is because she was looking over his shoulder when Betty sent him a text, then she wouldn’t drop it, so he had to tell her. Toni was ecstatic and really happy that he had found someone that he connected with too._

_“The girl he has the hots for, she's in Chemo with him.” Toni said._

_“Finally, I thought you would never find someone,” Pea said._

_“Why should I have one? I’m dying, no sense to put someone through all of this heartache.” Jughead said._

_Toni sighed, she hates when he says stuff like that. He’s not technically dying. He could die, but he could live also. She wishes that he would see this. That it’s not a death sentence._

_“Yet you are going on a date with her.” Pea said,_

_“She understands me, the only one that knows what I’m going through, so shut it.” Jughead said._

_“Oh, okay, boss” Pea said as he smirked._

_Jughead glares at his friend. He hated being called boss. That’s his fathers title._

_Pea smiled. He is really happy for him even though he's giving him shit for it._

_“So who is this girl that captured your heart?” Pea asked as he took a tray of water a waitress had as she walked by._

_“Hey!” the girl said._

_“Carry on” he said as he motioned her to move._

_“You're an ass,” she said._

_“Go tell the boss,” Pea said._

_Jughead shakes his head. “Why do you do that?” he asked._

_“Perks my friend and since you don’t use them. I will.” Pea said as he took a drink from the bottle. “Plus you need to stay hydrated.” he smiled._

_His friends do take really good care of him. He couldn’t have asked for anyone better. They are his ride or die people. They would do anything for him and vice versa._

_Jughead goes back to the topic at hand. “She’s beautiful and funny, she's smart and kind, she's just amazing.” Jughead said as he grabbed a bottle and took a drink, he was getting a little thirsty._

_“Awe, this is too cute. ” Toni said. “This is what I’ve been waiting for” she adds._

_Sometimes he hates them._

_“Wow, who knew Jug was a softie?” Pea said._

_No, not sometimes. He hates them most of the time._

_“Shut it Pea, before I kick your ass” Toni said as she got up and started to do some karate chops.. “You know I can. You have seen me in action so try me big man.” she adds._

_He doesn’t hate them, they are who he is. Even when they talk shit on him._

_Pea just laughs, “I’m just playing. I am really happy for you” Pea said._

_“I know” Jughead smiled._

_“What’s her name?” he asked._

_“Betty,” he said._

_“So she has cancer too?” Pea asked._

_Jughead just stares at him, trying to figure out if he's serious or not._

_“Why else would she be at Chemo, don’t be dumb Pea” Toni said._

_“What?” he said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I was just asking.” he said. “He could be a nurse, or she knows someone that goes there.” he adds._

_“Pea’s not wrong, but yes she has cancer” Jughead said._

_“See” Pea said to Toni._

_“Boys.” Toni said as she shook her head._

_Jughead pulled out his phone and looked for the picture he had of her. “Here, this is Betty” he said as he showed them._

_“Holy fuck, shes hot” Pea said._

_Jughead let out a soft laugh as he had to agree._

_“Wow, someone who looks like that, likes you? What has the world come to?” Toni laughed._

_“Toni!!”_

_“Oh, shit.” she said._

_They look up and see Jughead’s father standing in front of them._

_“Oh hey, Fp” Toni said, hoping she wasn’t in trouble._

_“Your uncle is looking for you.” he said as he glared at them. When they are together nothing good comes of it._

_“Oh, okay. Thanks.” she said. “I’ll be right back and then we will plan.” Toni said._

_“Plan what? You better be behaving” he said._

_“We are” they all said that at the same time. Toni quickly walks away._

_“Mmhmm. You three are going to be the death of me” he mutters as turns and starts to walk away._

_Jughead laughed, they are always causing his father problems. “Dad?” he said as he looked away. He’s about to step out of his comfort zone for the second time in the last thirty minutes._

_Fp turn around. “Whats up?” he asked._

_“Can I, um. Borrow your truck?” he asked._

_“For what?” he asked._

_“Jughead has a hot date,” Pea said._

_“Pea!!” Jughead yelled._

_“Huh?” Fp said._

_“Sit please” Jughead said._

_FP nods. He needs to know more about what's going on. “So what’s going on?” he asked._

_“Okay.” Jughead said as he turned and looked at Pea. “No commentary” he adds. Pea nods and puts his hands up indicating that he will do nothing. Jughead turns back to his father. “I met a girl and I asked her on a date and I need the truck to take her on said date.” he tells him._

_Fp’s mouth dropped open in shock. These are words he never thought would come out of his son's mouth. “A girl you say.” he said._

_“Yeah, her name is Betty and I met her in chemo,” he said._

_“I see.” he said as started to smile. “This is awesome Jug, I can't wait to meet her and you can have the truck anytime you need to see her, about time you meet new people other than these knuckleheads you call friends.” Fp said._

_“Hey! I take offense” Pea laughed._

_“No you don’t” FP said as he got up. “This is so great," he said under his breath as he walked away._

_“Papa Jones approves” Pea said._

_Jughead blushes again, if his father acted like this, he can only imagine how his mother will act._

_Toni comes back and sits down. “Got some food.” she said as she put a box of pizza on the table._

_“You know they serve food here right?” Pea laughed._

_“What FP doesn't know won't hurt him” she laughed._

_“He’s literally right over there.” Pea laughed._

_“And your point is?” she asked as she opened the box._

_Pea laughed as Toni did what Toni wanted to do. He shrugs it off. “He knows about Betty,” Pea said._

_“Why do you guys talk like i'm not here?” Jughead asked as he was getting annoyed but soon was fine when Toni handed him a plate of pizza._

_“You don’t talk like ever about anything. But on to this planning part. Let's start. I have a great idea.” Toni said._

_“Okay” Jughead said. He was excited._

_**Back to the present.** _

Jughead turns on to a dirt road and continues down a path. He pulls up to an area that Toni and Pea had gotten ready for him.

“What is this?” she asked.

“I thought we could have a picnic” he said as he parked the car and got out. He walked over and opened her door and helped her out.

Betty looked around and saw a blanket on the ground, a few pillows spread around. She looked up and saw fairy lights put around the trees. It seemed magical and she loved it. “It's beautiful, Jug,” she smiled.

“Not as beautiful as you.” he said as he grabbed her hand, entwined his with hers and walked over to the area.

Betty blushes and he kisses her cheek as she sits down. She was in awe of what he had done here. This is perfect. “You're sweet” she said,

Jughead smiles and goes back and grabs the bags from the truck and quickly sits down across from her.

“I’m in awe Jug. I can’t believe you did this. It’s perfect.” she said to him.

“I only wanted the best for you.” he said as he started taking the food out and laying it on the plates that were there. “Oh, my best friends helped me with all of this,” he said as he blushed. He couldn't take credit for it all. “Just so you know it wasn’t all me” he said.

“Well you have amazing friends” she said.

“That I do,” he said.

“And you are amazing,” she adds.

“That's debatable,” he laughed.

“It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.” Betty said. “I think you are and that’s all that matters” she grinned.

Jughead let out a soft smile. She was so kind and that’s one of the best things about her.

“So, What do you get there?” she asked.

“Food” he laughed. He has fun teasing her.

“No shit” she said as she arched her brow in amusement.

Jughead grinned. “I have two cheeseburgers with fries. A chocolate and strawberry shake.” he said as he handed her a plate.

“You remembered,” she said.

A few weeks ago they had a conversation about their favorite food from Pop’s. They both had the same favorite food cheeseburger and fries, an American classic, you can't go wrong with that. The only difference is the shake. Betty liked Chocolate and Jughead like Strawberry.

“I did” he said,

Betty took a bite of her food. “ Oh my god, this is amazing,” she said as she let out a soft moan, she quickly coughed trying to hide that and hoping that he didn’t hear her. “My mom doesn’t let me eat like this… at all. Everything is health related, organic and Mama Coop approved” she laughed. “It’s probably going to make me sick, but I don’t care, it's so good,” she said as she took another bite.

Jughead laughed. Pop’s really did have the best food.

“So, you're a serpent” Betty said out of nowhere.

Jughead was shocked, he was going to tell her tonight who he was, but she beat him to it. “Yeah, you already knew?” he asked.

“Yeah, I heard a few things so I started to look around. I mean it’s fine I don’t care. I just want you to know I know” she said.

“Oh, my dad’s the leader. So I'm a member by proxy” he said. “I was going to tell you tonight” he adds, “You sure you don’t care. It’s a lot to take in” he said.

“It’s fine. I think it’s cool” she grinned.

This was unexpected, People from the north side usually run the other way when Serpents are involved. “Okay” he smiled.

“I think my mom was one. She kept her past hidden but I was being nosy one day and I saw one of those jackets you all wear” she said,

“Oh, I can ask my dad. He would know” he said,

“Cool.” she said as she popped a fry into her mouth.

“You’re too cute,” he laughed.

“I try,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders. Then she started to cough and she couldn’t stop.

Jughead gets up and goes towards her. He sits down and starts to rub her back. This happens to him at times and he hates how it makes him feel. Betty starts to calm down, her face is red from all the coughing. “You okay?” he asked her.

“I’m sorry” she said.

“Don’t be sorry,” he said.

“I hate this, you know being sick” she said as she looked away from him.

“I know, I hate it too” he said as he put his hand on her face and moved it to look at him.

“You make me feel normal” she said,

“Like you're not sick and you're a normal teenager," he adds,

"Yes," she said as she nodded. “You make me feel alive," she adds.

Jughead looked her in the eyes and then kissed her on the lips. He could feel her smile against him. “God, you're beautiful,” he adds.

“So are you.” she said as she kissed him back.

Jughead pulled away. “Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked her.

Betty let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, as long as you will be my boyfriend?” she asked back.

“As long as you will have me” he smiled.

“Forever” she said. “Also..” she adds as she brings her hand to his face.

“What?” he asked.

“Are you prepared for more of my mother? She can be a hand full” she laughed. “And my friends, they are very protective of me,” she adds.

“Yes! I want everything you are willing to give me.” he said.

“Okay” she said.

Jughead leans in for another kiss. He could kiss her all day. This is heaven. He pulled back. “I should be asking you if you're okay with the Serpents. They may look scary but they are not and my mother is extra.” he laughed.

“Can’t be any worse than mine. When I sneeze she wants to take me to the doctor to make sure I’m okay” she said.

“Oh, you win, my mother only watches me as I sleep to make sure I don’t die in the middle of the night” he said.

“Oh god, that's creepy” Betty laughed.

“I told her as such, she says i'm overreacting” he laughed.

“Parents” she said as she shook her head,

“Can’t live with them,” he said.

“Can’t live without them. My mom is my everything, though.” Betty said.

“Same.” he said. “And my dad,” he adds.

“Yeah.” she said as she nods.

“It’s pretty out here. Not a cloud in sight” Betty said as she looked up at the sky.

“Perfect night” he said.

“It’s is” she said as she moved to sit next to him, then laying her head on his shoulder. “I could stay like this forever” she adds.

“Challenge accepted.” Jughead said as he moved his arm and wrapped it around her, he pulled her against him.

Betty giggled. “I hope you win,” she said.

Jughead turned and kissed her another time. They watched the sky and talked about anything and everything until he needed to get her home. He was not going to get her home late. He wanted more dates with her.

“Thank you,” Betty said.

“Anything for you”


End file.
